When They Come For Me
by Amalia20
Summary: Eleven takes Amy and Rory to Manchester in 1973, they meet someone very familiar. Sam Tyler can't help but feel some sort of strong connection to this strange man in a bow-tie, and then he finds a watch. Simm!Master/11. Uncompleted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Life on Mars.

Warning: Slash. Doctor/Master. English is not my first language, please forgive all mistakes.

A/N: David Tennant is my all favorite Doctor, then Peter Davison, then Sylvester McCoy, Tom Baker, Colin Baker, Christopher Eccleston, and last, Matt Smith. Not familiar enough with the others to really put a rank on them. I know there is like a ten year age difference in Matt Smith and John Simm, but I'm going to ignore that and say they are the same age, like with Simm and Tennant. Please review! But not criticism bitte, that makes me sad :'(

DI Sam Tyler sat at his desk, he had a stack of papers sitting in front of him. The papers looked old, they were crumbled, some with tares, and some with tea stains. The hand writing was atrocious, and he had put a great deal of focus into what he was attempting to read. Next to the stack of papers was a stray paper, it's proper white colour and crisp edges set it apart from the others. Sam was using the paper to write clean, legible, notes from the case. They had started out in his neat handwriting, but after filling up an entire side of the paper with what seemed like filler words, the letters began to twist and change into annular swirls. Sam hadn't even noticed what he was doing until DCI Gene Hunt appeared and snatched the paper out from under Sam's nose, it caused his pen to drag a long black line down the rest of the page. Sam looked up. Gene flipped the page back and forth. Studying it.

"An' 'ere I thought you were working all this time, but you're just drawing a bunch of bloody circles." Ray and Chris stood behind the Guv, laughing. Sam reached up and grabbed the paper out from Gene's hand and began to look at it himself, like really look at it.

"But... I thought...I thought I was about to finish the notes." Sam started closer at the circles he'd scribbled all across the page.

"Wow Boss, you must've been really out of it," Chris said, a smile still on his face. Ray was giving him a smug look.

"What, you thought you finished all those notes on that one piece of paper?" Ray mocked him. Sam couldn't stop himself from nodding as he review the paper again, then proceeded to throw it into the bin.

"Finish up that report, and stop that bloody racket while yer at it!" The Guv stormed off.

"What?" Sam asked Chris and Ray who were still standing in front of his desk. They gave each other a look before Chris pointed toward Sam's left hand. Sam looked down at it and realised he'd been tapping out a beat. _One-two-three-four.__One-two-three-four.__One-two-three-four.__One-two-three-four._

%%%

The Doctor was in the TARDIS, he ran over to the other side of the control panel and started pressing buttons. Amy and Rory were hanging on with dear life to the railings.

"Where are we going?" Amy screamed over the blaring sounds of the TARDIS going through the vortex.

"Dunno!" The Doctor yelled back.

"You what!" Amy replied as she fell into Rory, knocking them both to the ground. The Doctor laughed as he to fell to the floor when they finally landed. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Rory stood and helped his girlfriend get up, they both followed the Doctor.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Manchester, I'd say around the early '70s." He smiled and walked outside. The sun was blocked, clouds everywhere, looked as if it'd only just stopped raining.

"Manchester? We're in Manchester?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Of all the places in the universe, we end up in Manchester?"

"The TARDIS wanted to bring us here," he answered.

"To Manchester? God."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had something against Manchester," he smiled, making no attempt to leave.

"I just don't like it, it's not exciting, its not exotic, it's just Manchester." Amy pouted. The Doctor made a face as if to comment, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Feel what?" Amy asked, almost forgetting that Rory was even there. The Doctor paused before answering.

"Nothing I guess, anyway! Alloy-Y!"

"Al-on what?"

"Let's go!" Amy and the Doctor walked off, Rory stood there and watched them for a moment before deciding not to follow. He always went off with The Doctor and Amy, it was always about them. He never got to do anything fun, he was always watching to make sure nothing happened between the two of them. Amy probably wouldn't even notice if he just went the other way for once.

%%%

"Tyler!"

"What?" Sam looked up from his desk, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Crime scene!" They both ran out to the car without another word. Ray and Chris hopped in the back, Sam and Gene in the front.

"What's happened?" Sam asked, his hands gripping the seat of the car. He'd gotten used to the Guv's driving by now, but that didn't really help. Plus it'd been raining earlier. Sure there was always the possibility that dying here would mean waking up back in 2006, but he wasn't prepared to risk it. Killing himself was simply something that he could not do, and dying was something that he would just not allow.

'_Get__out__of__the__way.__' _

"What?" Sam asked.

"Ol' bird standin' in the middle of the bloody road!" Gene slammed his hand on the horn, not slowing at the slightest.

"Oh," Sam whispered to no one in particular.

"What'cha say _Boss?__"_ Ray asked, stretching out the sarcasm in the word "Boss."

"Nothing," Sam replied,

"You've been acting off your rocker all day Tyler, go on then, spit it out, what's bothering ya' this time," Gene demanded as he gave the wheel another good swing.

"Nothing, its nothing really, just something feels different today. I can't put my finger on it."

"'s rainin' today Boss," Chris pointed out.

"Yes, I can see that Chris, thank you." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut yer yappin' we're here," Gene barked. They all piled out of the Cortina and walked over to the scene. The victim was a women, mid-thirties, long blonde hair, wearing a bright red dress made of silk. Sam stared at her, eyes focusing on her hair and dress. She was laying on her stomach so he couldn't see her face. The image a young woman with blonde hair and a red dress holding a gun flashed through his mind. Sam stuttered involuntarily. Ray noticed and gave him a smug look. Sam ignored him and began giving out orders.

"Flip 'er over will ya'? And check for ID." Ray helped Chris flip the woman over, revealing a large gash in her forehead with trails of blood down her face.

"'d you know 'er?" Gene asked Sam.

"Wha?"

"Know 'er?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"That look on yer face, thought you knew 'er."

"Oh, uh no, she just looks like someone I used to know." Sam replied, making it up as he went along. He didn't know anyone matching the woman's description. "Are there any witnesses that we know of?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Blonde bloke over there," Gene pointed over towards Rory Williams who was talking with Annie.

"Thanks," Sam walked over to get a proper statement from the guy. At least he was talking with Annie, she was the only other copper in this time who had any sense. She was smart, and dedicated, he wanted to trust her. It wasn't as if he'd been betrayed before, he just had this nagging voice in his head telling him not to get too attached because if she betrayed him it'd only make the pain worse.

"Hello, my name is DI Tyler," he reached out and shook the man's hand. Annie smiled.

"I was just taking his statement sir." She was such a sweet girl, he really liked her. Sam smiled back, a genuine grin.

"Um hello, Rory Williams," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Williams, can you tell me what happened?"

"Not really, sorry, I was only just walking by when I heard this screaming, but I didn't see anything."

"Well any details that you can remember can be helpful to solving a murder, so please, continue."

"Sorry, I want to help, I do, but I just didn't see anything." Rory paused and stared at Sam's face. "Um, sorry, you look really familiar, have we met before?" He couldn't quite place where he'd seen the copper before.

"I've only just moved here, so I doubt it. Do you live here?"

"No, just passing through with some friends."

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Yer friends?"

"Oh, I don't know for sure, they've gone off somewhere." _I__think__my__girlfriend__may__be__in__love__with__an__alien,__and__I__just__sort__of__got__tired__of__watching__them__together__so__I__took__a__walk._Rory thought, but had the brains to keep his mouth shut. He shook his head. It was possible that they had met before. Rory was a nurse, he dealt with old people, dying people, injured people, sick people, and people in comas everyday. It's possible that he'd met an older version of DI Tyler back in 2011.

It was in that moment that Gene Hunt pranced over.

"You kill 'er!" Gene yelled at Rory. It really took him off guard.

"What! No, of course not!" Rory yelled back, but at a much lesser degree.

"For gods sake Guv! He's a _witness_!" Sam stepped in between Rory and Gene.

"Yeah, an' 'e could be our killer for all you know Tyler! Come on, I'm bringing you to the station," Gene directed towards Rory.

"Um, alright." Gene grabbed his arm and threw him in the back of the car.

"Chris! Cartwright! You two stay here and work with forensics, 'an make sure the body gets to the bloody morgue. The rest of you gits, in the car now!" Sam jumped back into the front with Gene, and Ray sat in the back with Rory, who was staring anxiously out the window.

It took another few minutes to get back to the station, the Guv wasn't driving as fast as normal, but he was still going quite fast. Sam was surprised that Rory seemed almost unfazed by the dangerous driving. They parked out front and led Rory inside.

"Can I get a phone call?" Rory asked.

"No," Gene said.

"Yes," Sam said. They gave each other glares.

"Fine, this way. But not because of you Tyler!" Gene made sure to throw in. Rory picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Amy!"

"Oi! Where are you?" She demanded. He could hear the Doctor's voice in the back ground, but couldn't make out what he was saying until the man yelled "HI RORY!"

"Um, hi, Doctor. I'm at the Police Station."

"Yeah he says hi, and what? Why? You been arrested or what?"

"No, no, well, I don't think so. I'm a witness." He felt a pang of sadness when Amy didn't ask him if he were alright. "Could you guys come an' get me after I give them my statement?"

"Yeah of course." He could hear her put a hand over the receiver and yell at the Doctor "_Doctor!__To__the__police__station!_" "We'll be there soon."

"Okay thanks, Amy."

To be continued... Please review :D Danke Schön!

-Amalia B.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Life on Mars.

Warning: Slash. Doctor/Master. English is not my first language, please forgive all mistakes.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! It makes me very happy! I would send thank you messages individually, but I do not want to be strange :D Sorry it has been so long since I've updated!

%%%

"What do I _always _say? Do. Not. Wonder. Off. And what does Rory do? He _wonders off." _The Doctor said to Amy as they strolled into CID.

"Oi, you, shut it." She flipped her hair and picked up the pace, walking in front of the Doctor.

"Fine, fine, did he say anything about what he's a _witness_ for anyway?"

"No."

"He's not a suspect is he?"

"A suspect? Why'd you think that?"

"Well they're coppers in the 70's, these things happen. They don't have all that forensic stuff." They walked up to the front desk. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it to the woman sitting there. She gave him an odd look, but pointed towards the stairs going up to homicide.

"Okay, I get what you mean, so? We can just leave in the TARDIS." Amy said, continuing their conversation as she bounced up the stairs. They reached a hallway and walked towards the offices.

"Well, yeah, we _could _do that. But, if they think Rory's the killer and then he just up and disappears, they'll never look for anyone else. Like, I dunno, the real murder—" The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes focused deeply on a brunette man in a black leather jacket sitting at one of the desks.

"Just use the psychic paper again… Doctor?" Amy asked, stopping too. She looked off to see what he was looking at, but only saw a copper working at one of the desks. "What's wrong?" But the Doctor didn't seem to notice she'd said anything, his eyes were glued.

%%%

Sam sat at his desk writing up the paper work for the man "Rory Williams." The man was sitting in Lost and Found waiting for Sam to come in and interview him. Sam had managed to get Hunt to back off on the guy, he and Ray just pranced off to the morgue to meet Annie and Chris. Out of nowhere Sam felt as if something were burning through his skull. He dropped his pencil and put a hand on his head. He had the sudden urge to look up. Slow he lifted his eyes to see a young brown haired man, wearing a silly bowtie and jumpers, staring at Sam wide eyed as if his life depended on it. Sam tried to look away, but to his surprise, he was unable to. They stayed that way for sometime, looking into each other's eyes. It was as if they were the only two people on Earth. Finally, after who knows how long, the red head next to the bowtie man placed a hand on his shoulder and started shaking him. The man seemed to snap out of his trance and turn to the young woman.

As if nothing had just happened the man and woman walked over towards Sam. The man tried to smile and act as if he hadn't been doing anything strange, but he kept his eyes trained on Sam. It was the red head that spoke up first.

"Hey I'm looking for Rory Williams," she got straight to the point. Sam tore his eyes from the man and looked over to the girl.

"Um, yes, we've taken a statement from Mr. Williams but we would still like to interview him on a few… inconsistencies."

"He didn't do it. There, can he go now?"

"Sorry, that's not how it works, unless of course you're admitting?"

"What? God no. Doctor?" She nudged the man with her elbow, he was once again staring intensely at Sam. "My god, do you two know each other or not?" The man, a doctor, blinked a few times, moving his arms around as if he were nervous.

"Right, sorry, you just look like… like someone I used to know. But he's gone now." He looked away. "Um, we're with UNIT, Rory Williams is one of us, he's under deep cover, and we would appreciate it if you let him leave. I can assure you that he has had nothing to do with whatever it is that you're accusing him off."

"UNIT? Well, we haven't accused him of anything. We just want to know what he saw, a woman was murdered today."

"You have a statement, that's all you need. Now, we'll be taking Rory with us." Then the man started to smile "keep up the good work" he added in.

"So, where is Rory?" The red head asked. Sam pointed towards Lost and Found. The girl gave him a strange look then walked off. The man, however, stayed. When the girl disappeared he opened his mouth to speak.

"What's your name?"

"DI Sam Tyler."

"It's nice to meet you DI Sam Tyler," the man smiled, extending his hand. Sam reached up and shook it. After a minute Sam had to speak up because the man wouldn't seem to let go of his hand. They both blushed and pulled away.

"Um, what is your name? Or is that _classified_?"

"Oh um, I'm… Dr. John Smith, with UNIT."

"I suppose it's nice to meet you Dr. John Smith, with UNIT." Sam smiled. _Oh god, _he thought, _I'm flirting. _Sam's smile fell, and he tried to sit still. Men didn't' flirt with each other in the 70's. Dr. Smith probably thought he was a complete idiot. "Sorry, I should, um, get back to work." Dr. Smith's eyes widened, and he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah of course, sorry. I should, get going to," he looked over to where the red head was walking out with Mr. Williams from the Lost and Found. He pulled out a paper, and wrote down a phone number. "Um, incase you need to, you know, get in touch with Rory." Dr. Smith walked over to join his friends, as they left, his and Sam's eyes meet once again, before they vanished into the hallway.

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

%%%

"Sooooo, who is he?" Amy giggled as they went out of sight.

"DI Tyler?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Rory walked behind, trying to go next to Amy, but she was walking along side the Doctor.

"Oh, I don't know, he's a copper."

"Well I got that! But _who _is he?"

"Who's who?" Rory asked, walking faster to keep up.

"That copper, the one with the leather jacket. Those two were having a bloody staring contest a few minutes ago, couldn't take their eyes off each other." Amy giggled again.

"He's a nice guy, _better than those other coppers_." Rory stated, rubbing his sore arm.

"Yeah?" Amy questioned, but not really pay attention, she was too focused on the Doctor. "Do you know him? He's not here, you can say now."

"I told you, he looks like someone I used to know, that's all." The Doctor kept his eyes off of Amy and kept walking.

"Well, who does he look like?"

"Yeah, he must look like someone famous, I thought he looked familiar too." Rory said, but Amy still ignored him and kept looking off at the Doctor.

"He just looks like someone I used to know is all, an old friend."

"Ooo a friend? You said he was 'gone', so where'd he go?"

"He's dead." The Doctor sped up and walked past her. Amy didn't know what to say. Rory walked up next to her and held her hand, but she didn't notice.

"You know what? Maybe we should stay a little while. Maybe solve a murder," the Doctor put on a fake smile.

%%%

Sam sat at his desk. He couldn't get the image of Dr. Smith out of his head. There was something about the man, something familiar. Sam felt something when their hands had touched. He was unconsciously massaging that hand. He hadn't even noticed DCI Gene Hunt storm into the room.

"Oi! Tyler! Where the hell is that suspect!" He yelled.

"Oh um, sorry, some people from UNIT came back and took him. Jurisdiction and whatnot."

"What! Why the hell didn't you call me!" Gene spat. Ray stood nearby with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry, well I have his phone number."

"Oh, well it's great to know that you're able to get dates Dorothy, now I want that block back in Lost an' Found, you got that?"

"Yes Guv," Sam blushed.

To be continued…

I'll try to update soon

Danke!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot! I've, unfortunately, had most of this written almost right away, but I was then distracted with Sherlock, and then Uni. I would've posted it sooner, but I hadn't exactly gotten to any big plot points, I was to write them, but got side track. Also, thank you for helping me with my spelling and grammar, I like to think that my English has gotten better lately I hope that this chapter has better descriptions than the others did. Please let me know if there are continuity errors, it's been a bit too long. Again, sorry.

%%%

Sam considered waiting a while to call Dr. Smith from UNIT, but instead chose to try his luck at running after them. He didn't know what he was thinking when he started down the stairs. What was he suppose to say anyway? Hey, sorry, but my Neanderthal of a boss wants you to come back in for no real reason, just because he does not like to be stood up by authority. Sam reached his arms out, using his weight to push the creaking old door open. Stepping outside, he held his arm up against the harsh rays that shown into his dilated pupils. His shoes skidded across the slippery pavement as he flew down the stairs. He managed to grab hold of the railing, catching himself in mid-fall. Earning a few unsavory glances, Sam composed himself and continued his venture down the stairs at a much more relaxed pace. At the bottom of the steps he cast his view across the parking lot, scanning each and every person, yet not seeing Dr. Smith, the red head, or Mr. Williams. After a few minutes, Sam felt a tugging in his gut, telling him to turn left, he was ready to go back inside, but thought that all he would be doing would be waiting to contact Dr. Smith. On a whim, he decided to follow his gut feeling, thinking that his instincts had never failed him before and he had nothing to lose if he were wrong. He walked up the street for a bit, eventually not so much looking for Dr. Smith any longer, but to feel the wind in his hair. The sky looked like it would rain again. But that was okay, because Sam liked the rain. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in his surrounding, feeling at peace. A whistle sound broke him out of his trance. It was unlike any noise he had heard before, yet it seemed oddly familiar. His eyes swung open and he searched for the origin. The first thought in his head being "parking break." The sound slowly dissipated into the air, and Sam felt his body relax. He turned, and strolled back to CID, feeling the first rain drops land upon his shoulders. A smile formed across his lips.

%%%

"Who was he?" Amy pried, she didn't want to sound heartless, but was curious none the less. The Doctor could feel his smile faltering thinking about the Master, but he hid it well.

"Just an old friend," he snapped his fingers, and the old blue door swung open. The three of them stepped inside, but Amy kept trying.

"I know, you said that. He died? How? What happened?" She plopped down on one of the seats as the Doctor gracefully moved towards the controls. Rory stood next to Amy, he wanted to distract her, get her talking about something else. But all she seemed to care about was the chance to get a glimpse into her Raggedy Doctor's past. Rory had known Amy his whole life, he knew that once she got started she would never stop until she got what she wanted. He glanced towards the floor, and let the show continue.

"Does it really matter? It was a long time ago. A lifetime. He's gone and there's no changing that." The Doctor's voice wavered, Rory could tell that he didn't want to get into it, but Amy seemed oblivious.

"Yes it _matters_, if it was so long ago then what does it matter if you tell me anyway?" The Doctor looked away, thoughts of The Master, back when he was Koschei, filling his mind. A small dark haired boy with the bluest of blue eyes, and the brightest smile he had ever seen, even at his age. "How did he die?" Amy questioned again.

"Saving my life." The Doctor answered calmly, his eyes never leaving the console. Rory couldn't help but think that maybe he shouldn't have told her.

"Really?" Amy perked up "what happen? What did he do? Where were you?" And the questions came pouring in again. She paused, "who was he to you?"

"We were on Earth, 2009, 2010, something like that, and he sacrificed himself to save me. That's all you really need to know." The Doctor pulled a switch and the TARDIS made an odd noise. Rory placed his hand on Amy's arm, and motioned towards the Doctor, hoping that she would get the signal. Amy pouted and sat back in the seat, thinking of other ways she could get him to talk later. That's just the way Amy was. The Doctor walked around a flipped a small blue switch, sending them into the not so distant future.

%%%

Sam woke up with a sudden start early that morning, the sun had barely begun to peak up over the horizon. It'd been two days since he met with Dr. Smith, the red head, and his witness. Gene had told him to track down Mr. Williams again, but without the internet, he'd been forced to search through all the paper files. As far as Sam could tell, Rory Williams never existed. He remembered Williams saying something about traveling. He must be from out of the country; the international records weren't exactly brilliant.

Sam pulled himself out of bed, letting the covers fall to the floor as he carried himself to the bathroom. He flipped the light switch on, twisted the dull metal faucet, and absently splashed cool water on his face. With a sigh, Sam glanced up at the oh-so-familiar cracked mirror. He stood there for a moment, watching his distorted reflection sway ever so slightly. He let a small smile caress his face, he was suddenly filled with the notion that today was going to be a good day. Sam couldn't place where the feeling came from, it was just something deep inside him, telling him everything was going to be okay. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried his face, when he was finished he put the towel on the small table beside the sink. If Sam had been paying attention, he would have seen the small gold pocket watch sitting patiently next to his toothbrush. But Sam wasn't paying attention, and his eyes scanned right over the watch, like they did each morning.

%%%

The sun was shining nicely when the Doctor, Amy, and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS.

"So, how far have we gone?" Asked Amy, it'd only been a few minutes, for them, since they had all strolled into the TARDIS, leaving DI Tyler alone in the rain. Amy and Rory had quickly changed clothes, but the Doctor stayed in what he always wore.

"It's been about two days, I'd say." The Doctor said, breathing in the chilled air, and looking up at the sky.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rory asked.

"We're going to go help the nice policemen solve a crime," the Doctor beamed.

"Brilliant." Rory sighed, but no one seemed to notice. He sent his gaze over to Amy. She stood next to the Doctor. She had on her tight black leggings, short black miniskirt, and that long red sweatshirt. Her beautiful orange hair was flowing in the breeze. Rory frowned as she seemed to lean in closer to the Doctor. He wanted Amy to notice him. Moments ago, he'd felt sorry for the Doctor, being questioned by Amy like that. But now, he just wanted her to be standing beside him. It seemed like Amy would always choose the Doctor over him. It made him sad, and he felt unwanted, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth.

"So Doctor, that friend of yours, could there be any relation to him and this Tyler fellow?" The Doctor's face fell, and both he and Amy glanced over to Rory.

"No."

If Rory couldn't get Amy to back off the Doctor, then maybe he could get the Doctor to back off Amy. This was clearly a touchy subject, but Amy couldn't see that.

"Well why not? You said he looks like him, maybe this is like his grandfather or something."

"It's not."

"Well, what was that bloke's name anyway?"

"I told you, it doesn't matter, that was a long time ago."

"Oh come on, it's just a name," she leaned in.

"_There's a lot of power to a name Pond." _He almost hissed. "Now, we've got a murder to solve," and he took off walking towards the station. Amy gave Rory a small look, and then bounced after the Doctor.

The Doctor strolled into CID like he owned the place, and Amy was right behind him. Rory himself walked in but stopped in the lobby, he glanced around, but eventually saw a sign, and walked down a dimmed hallway to the canteen.

The Doctor and Amy reached their floor and once again walked over to DI Sam Tyler's desk. Amy looked over and saw the Doctor's face just light up when he looked at Sam, she pouted and crossed her arms. Tyler was sitting at the desk, phone in one hand, and a pen in the other. He was talking to someone and scribbling down what they were saying onto a sheet of paper. Sam paused for a moment, he glanced up for only a second, and dark brown eyes met with the Doctor's. He couldn't help but smile. He tried and tried to place the man's face, but couldn't. It was really more of a feeling, a feeling of familiarity. When he finally hung up, he laced his fingers together and took in the sight of the two strange people from two days earlier.

"Dr. Smith, glad you could come in. I've been trying to reach you. You see, my boss doesn't exactly like my letting Mr. Williams go before a 'proper' interrogation."

"Completely understandable, and sorry about that, been on the go." The Doctor spoke, behind him Amy had her eyes glued on the man, Sam. She didn't like the way the Doctor was looking at him.

"It's alright, is Mr. Williams with you?" The Doctor and Amy both looked like they were going to say something like 'he's right there.' Sam gestured for them to turn around, to realize that they seem to have lost Rory. Again.

"Dammit," Amy cursed, "I'll find him." And she stormed off back to the stairs, leaving the Doctor and Sam Tyler together.

%%%

A/N: Danke Schön! Please review I'll try to update soon, but graduation is coming up soon, and then I'll be back off to Germany for a few months. But I'll try.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Life on Mars

A/N: So sorry! I really just fell out of touch with this story. I went back to Germany for a while, now I'm living in Hong Kong on a student visa! It's an incredible place! Everyone should come here at least once! Again, so sorry! I'll try to keep it going, I've got another five weeks until Summer Break!

Warning: Slash

%%%

Sam watched as the red headed girl stormed off to find Mr. Williams, leaving him alone with Dr. Smith.

"So um, here you can take a seat if you want," he got up and grabbed an extra chair and pulled it over next to his desk. Dr. Smith smiled and politely sat down near Sam.

"So what brings you to Manchester?"

"Oh um, well, that's classified, actually," Dr. Smith said awkwardly. "Have you lived here long?" He asked, making small talk.

"Yeah, well, no actually I moved here recently from… Hyde." Sam answered, seeming unsure of himself.

"That's nice," Dr. Smith replied. They both sat there for a few moments in awkward silence, both trying not to stare at the other. "Did you always want to be a police officer?" Sam was about to answer when a loud booming voice interrupted.

"Oi! Tyler! What've you got on Williams—Who's this?" the Guv stopped, looking from Dr. Smith to Sam.

"Guv, this is Dr. John Smith, from UNIT. Dr. Smith, this is my boss, DCI Gene Hunt."

"UNIT? I've never bloody heard of it."

"Unified International Taskforce." Sam said he smiled and looked over at Dr. Smith, his smile fell a little when he noticed the shocked, somewhat angry, look on his face. Sam quickly looked away back at Gene.

"Well I've never heard of ya, so what'd ya wan'?"

"I'm here with Rory Williams, we're not going to take over your investigation or anything like that, we just wanted to offer our services."  
>"Well thanks but no thanks. Tyler, get that Williams bloke back in Lost and Found, and you can show Dr. Smith the door." Sam was going to protest, but Gene was already halfway gone by then. He sighed and looked over at Dr. Smith.<p>

"Sorry, but I really do need to speak with Mr. Williams." Dr. Smith had this look on his face, one Sam couldn't place, it looked kind of like pain.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Amy will find him soon enough," he smiled as though nothing had happened.

"Right."

The Doctor smiled fakely at Sam Tyler. His hearts were pounding, UNIT barely existed back then, a brand new organization, just a few years old. But how could Sam Tyler possibly know about it, it was a secret organization for a reason, they didn't even have anything in Manchester. He felt anguish, for a brief moment the Doctor had thought that he'd been sitting there with the Master. Sam looked like the Master, and for that one moment his voice and accent sounded exactly like his. It was just another reminder that Koschei was dead, and he wasn't coming back this time. The Doctor and Sam Tyler sat together in silence.

Sam decided to stay and wait for the red head and Mr. Williams, rather than go off to find them, and miss them coming back here completely. Sam sat still, trying not to look Dr. Smith in the face, for some reason he couldn't stop this loathing feeling that swept over him when he saw that John was upset with him. No, not _John_, he meant 'Dr. Smith.' He hardly knew the man, but couldn't help but to care what Joh—Dr. Smith thought of him. Sam wanted to say something, he wanted to talk to Dr. Smith, he wanted to get to know him. But he couldn't. Finally the red head appeared with Williams in tow. Sam almost audibly sighed in relief.

"Found him, he was in the canteen," Amy said walking over to the Doctor and Sam.

"Mr. Williams, good to see you again, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Could you please come with me?" Sam stood up and asked. "I'm sorry, Mrs?"

"Pond."

"Right, Mrs. Pond, you and Dr. Smith can wait here if you'd like, we shouldn't be long, please feel free to take a seat." Sam smiled, acting polite, but still quite awkward. Mrs. Pond didn't seem to notice the tension, and Dr. Smith seemed to be going out of his way to avoid looking at Sam. Sam could feel his heart drop, his smile faltered and he directed his attention back to Mr. Williams.

"Right this way please."

%%%

"So, what was that?" Amy asked, as soon as DI Tyler disappeared with Rory. She propped her elbows up on Tyler's desk and leaned in to look at the Doctor.

"What was what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh you know!" Amy laughed. "You and DI Tyler!" A smirk appeared on her face. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't help feeling glad that things between the Doctor and DI Tyler weren't so great anymore. Amy felt that the Doctor was hers, she'd waited years for him, he was her best friend, she didn't want him to be so focused on this Sam bloke. Sam wasn't anything special, he didn't wait years for the Doctor, he didn't go though countless people telling him that the Doctor wasn't real, but still manage to believe. Sam didn't deserve the Doctor. Sam was just some copper. She was sure that Sam was a nice guy and all, but she really didn't want to share. She and the Doctor were together, not the Doctor and _Sam._

"Nothing, really. He just said something that reminded me of my friend. The one that died."

"It must be kinda hard to be around Tyler, with him looking like that an' all."

"It is," the Doctor looked down, Amy could tell that his eyes were a little wet, holding back tears. Amy had never seen the Doctor cry before. "If I didn't know better I'd think he was my friend, I'm trying not to act any differently around him, it's not fair, to put that kind of pressure on someone. As much as I want him to be him, I know he never will be. " The Doctor sighed. He seemed truly upset about DI Tyler, he usually just hid behind his pain, this was the first real time the Doctor was opening up to her about something so close to him. She put her hand on his and gave him a small warm smile.

"Can you tell me about him?" She ask softly, trying her luck.

"His name was the Master, he was a Time Lord, like me. We grew up together. Went to school together. We were best friends. At a young age Time Lords are sent to this sort of initiation thing, we had to look into this thing called the Untempered Schism. Sort of a hole in time. It drove the Master insane. He'd always said he could hear this drumming, like _one, two, three four,___I never believe it was real, I thought it was just in his head. I was wrong, I know that now. Listening to those drums for years and years took his sanity. Lord President Rassilon did that to him, it wasn't some accident, he knew that the Master would manage to survive the Time War."

"The Time War? I thought everyone died?"

"The Master was able to escape, he disguised himself as human, for a while. Hid at the end of the universe it's self, where no one would look. It was just pure coincidence that I managed to stumble upon him. Well anyway, Rassilon put the drumming in his mind to serve as a physical link, something he could use to break the Time Lock and bring Gallifrey back."

"Well, isn't that good?"

"Gallifrey changed towards the end of the war, I can't even begin to describe it. The drumming in Ko—the Master's head wasn't worth it. The Master had so much potential to do good, but it was put towards evil. Some one once said that he was one of the most evil and corrupt beings that our race had ever produced, he became Gallifrey's most infamous child. Rassilon himself admitted this. The Master destroyed whole races and planets, because of his madness. He found out what they'd done to him and he died severing the link, sending Rassilon and Gallifrey back into the Time Lock, saving me, and saving the Earth. The Master caused so much hell, and it was all for nothing really."

Amy was at a loss, she didn't know what to say. That really hadn't been what she was expecting. She'd thought Sam must've just looked like some random person the Doctor used to know, it'd make sense that it'd be another Time Lord.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. He nodded, eyes locked on the floor. "Look, I know DI Tyler isn't this Master bloke, but he seems really nice, and mentally stable and all that. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should use him, just for a bit I mean, pretend he is your friend. Take him to drinks or something, have a good time, it might just get you a bit of closer." Amy said casually, but she smiled softly, her eyes betraying her genuineness. The Doctor looked at her, he was about to speak when Rory interrupted.

"Hey," Rory said, he and Sam walked over.

"Rory!" The Doctor smiled and got up. Amy looked up at him and smiled through sad eyes. Sam stood back a few steps from Rory, he pretended not to pay any attention.

"I'm officially clear of any suspicion," he smiled, and went over to hug Amy.

"Who is it that's been killed?" The Doctor asked Sam.

"Well um," Sam sputtered, forcing himself to look the Doctor in the eyes "we don't actually know yet. She had no ID on her, and there haven't been any missing persons reports matching her description."

"Must be hard to solve a crime when you don't know who the victim was," Amy stated.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out soon enough, Mr. Williams isn't our only lead," Sam joked.

"Well, best of luck to you DI Tyler," Amy waved and made way to leave, she looked at the Doctor and winked. She and Rory started walking back towards the exit, but the Doctor stayed behind a bit.

"Amy, Rory, go on without me, I'll catch up in just a bit," he said, looking at Sam.

"Okay, see ya!" Amy yelled back, as much as she didn't want the Doctor to be with Sam, she did want what was best for him, spending a bit of time with Sam might be just what he needed. Rory smiled, Amy had finally known when to stop. He took her hand in his and she looked up at him with a bright smile on her face and they walked out together.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Dr. Smith?"

"Are you sure we couldn't help on the case? I'd love to help out."

"Thank you, that means a lot, but it didn't look there was any changing the Guv's mind."

"Well, maybe you'd like to get a drink sometime?" The Doctor asked. Sam's eyes widened. _Oh my God is he asking me on a date? Wait. No. Of course not, I'm reading too much into it. This is 1973. It's just drinks. Not a date, just two people getting a drink, together._

"Oh, well…" _shit, what do I say?_ "That'd be great, yeah." _Fuck. What am I getting myself into. I like this guy. Fuck. What if I get drunk and tell him I like him. Men don't _like_ other men in 1973. Fuck._

"How about tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight would be great, just… great, I can't wait," _God I sound like a lovesick puppy, he must think I'm an idiot. _Sam felt a blush spreading across his cheeks.

The Doctor's face lit up in a cheeky grin.

"Wonderful! Can I pick you up after work?"

"Oh, um, yeah okay, I get off at 6."

"Fantastic, I'll see you then Sam Tyler." The Doctor smiled and walked off leaving Sam standing there with a bright blush on his face, his whole body felt giddy with excitement and nervous fear. 


End file.
